


Lessons

by nocowardsoul



Category: False Colours - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: Cressy shows her future sister-in-law the ropes.





	Lessons

"The second son of a duke," said Cressy.

"Lord, his Christian name."

"His wife."

"Lady, her Christian name," Patience said.

"No, that's the daughter of a duke. A duke's younger son's wife is addressed as Lady, her husband's Christian name."

"Dear me," sighed Patience. "I have so much to learn."

"You have months to learn an entire lifetime's worth of knowledge. You are an excellent pupil," said Cressy, who meant it.

"You are an excellent teacher. Are we done with titles?"

"Yes. What would you like to study next? Do you know how to dance?"

"No, but I want to."


End file.
